


Dream-Dazed

by skargasm



Series: Dream-Matched [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The whole school was abuzz with the news - Stiles Stilinski had Dream-Matched, but with who?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Dream-Matched [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616236
Comments: 22
Kudos: 292
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Dream-Dazed

To say that the reverberations were felt all around the school was an understatement! 

Stiles Stilinski turned up late for Chemistry with a neck completely **covered** in hickies, a silver chain around his neck that he kept caressing and a leather jacket that no one had seen him in before. Ever. 

The substitute teacher was practically apoplectic with rage at the casual way Stilinski strolled in without a care in the world, stuttering over his threats to keep Stilinski in detention until his children’s children were old enough to find out their Dream Match. Stilinski didn’t even flinch – in fact, he barely seemed to notice, appearing to float to his assigned desk where he promptly rested his head on his cupped hands and stared into space. For the entire lesson.

So, of course, everyone was trying to figure out who he was Dream-Matched to. It was the only thing that made sense of his behaviour – he was so _obviously_ Dream-Dazed! Whispers and notes were being passed back and forth as various names were considered and dismissed. Some tried to be methodical in how they tried to work it out, considering who had already turned 18 in the school, as well as who might have gotten away with marking up the Sheriff’s quite so thoroughly.

Jackson suggested that Stilinski had marked himself up using the hose of a vacuum cleaner but everyone ignored him. This was the most excitement people had had in weeks (since Greenberg turned 18 and somehow matched with one of the cheerleaders), so no one was prepared to let it go.

Even stranger, Scott McCall didn’t know who Stilinski was Dream-Matched with! In second period, Meredith told Katherine that Genevieve was sat in front of McCall and heard him breach etiquette by outright asking Stilinski – which simply wasn’t done! Stiles had still been in a complete daze and had merely patted Scott on the shoulder and handed him a pen, apparently not having heard a word he said. It was the quietest Economics lesson anyone could recall and Finstock had asked Stilinski if he was dying as that was the only reason he could imagine for him keeping his mouth shut for that long.

By lunch-time, people were frothing at the mouth needing to know. The silver chain had slipped out of his neckline, and someone swore blind that it had a ring on it – and not just _any_ ring. Lydia Martin was heard to remark that she could tell the quality of jewellery from 50 feet away and that Stilinski had been presented with something that even **she** would deign to wear.

Stilinski was sat with his usual bunch of friends but seemed to be looking for someone and not taking part in any of the surrounding conversations. There was a bit of excitement when the basketball team arrived for lunch – mainly because the Carver twins were looking rather hot, sweaty and delicious. But Stilinski barely looked at them.

Derek Hale turned up just after the twins, but no one thought anything of it. Derek was gorgeous, and with his hair still wet from his shower, his Henley sticking slightly to his chest and a plaid shirt tied around his waist, you could see how he’d filled out in the last year, but he was notoriously quiet and a little stand-offish, especially since the whole thing with Kate Argent. Some people were _still_ convinced that Kate **was** his Dream-Match and that something more had happened than we’d all been able to find out. The best part of the whole thing was that Mr Harris had been fired which made Chemistry more bearable for _everyone_!

Then Stilinski spotted Hale in the doorway and just **bolted** from his seat, running full tilt down the aisle and literally _jumping_ into his arms! His legs were around Hale’s waist and Derek’s hands were holding onto Stilinski’s ass, and suddenly they were kissing like they’d forgotten that they were in public!

Finstock walked past and was heard to mutter “You appear to have something stuck on your face there, Hale” but the two of them just ignored him and kept on kissing. Derek staggered backwards until he was leaning against the wall, hands still firmly attached to Stilinski’s ass, while they seemed to be searching for each others’ tonsils.

They were still at it when Finstock walked back from the queue.

“ **HALE**!! Put Bilinski down – you don’t know where he’s been! Come on, out, the pair of you – no point being here when you’re both clearly Dream-Dazed! It’s hard enough getting any sense out of Bilinski on a good day!” Finstock forcibly separated them, at which point Stilinski turned and bowed at everyone who was staring, grabbed Hale by the hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria. 

It was nice to see Derek smiling though!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the people who encouraged me to write a follow-up - it would appear that my little one-shot might have some continuations....


End file.
